ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Philosophicals
About 'Philosophicals' are users that discuss philosophy, life, and the universe. Their content often includes (but is not limited to) metaphysics, epistemology, ethics, political philosophy, and aesthetics. Many philosophicals discuss politics, religion, the arts, history, and science as well. Philosophicals are one of the least relevant or problematic Political groups on iFunny. Notable Users Chase_Ultor ''' Before there was a philosophical community, Chase was known for his refutations against the (aspiring) apologists of iFunny and his essays about science (mostly physics). Chase majors in physics, so he is knowledgeable on topics such as the Big-Bang, Quantum Mechanics, and cosmology in general. Now he is into philosophy and describes himself as an epistemological solipsist, and he is evidently influenced by Pragmatism and Absurdism. He also posts his own short stories that make for a great read. '''Coherence Coherence was one of the original (and one of the most popular) philosophical profiles. His content showed influence from the tradition of philosophical skepticism (more-so in his earlier posts), as well as Max Stirner (Egoism and anarchism), Nietzsche, and Wittgenstein. He is known not only for his knowledge, but his arguments against religion/apologetics as well. Coherence left the app in September of 2015. DUSTBRINGER ' When DUSTBRINGER (who is probably the first and most popular Objectivist on iFunny) first joined the community, he received a lot of hate from the subjectivists. However, he proved his intelligence with a variety of essays and rebuttals. His content displays an influence from Aristotle and Ayn Rand. DUSTBRINGER had a big impact on the community which you can see throughout the libertarian capitalist profiles. Being an objectivist, he is a radical-capitalist, and he is known for his essays against leftist thought. 'Immortalis Formerly a member of various political factions, Immortalis has started to become a more signficant part of the community. He demonstrates strong influences from Stoics such as Zeno of Citium, Epictetus, Marcus Aurelius, and James Stockdale, as well as thinkers such as Camus, Nietzsche, and Russell. He also displas a knowledge of physics, including essays on classical, relativistic, and quantum physics. 'Introspection ' Introspection (formally Individual_Thought), is an OG. His posts show an influence from skepticism, existentialism, absurdism, and more. Most importantly, his content is very much original. Being a political nihilist/anarchist, he criticizes the state quite heavily, and puts an emphasis on the individual. He sometimes posts while under the influence, which makes for very entertaining and thought provoking essays. 'Phenomenologics ' Phenomenologics is a new (but interesting) user in the philosophical community. He often shares interesting quotes from his influences (which include Schelling, Goethe, Nietzsche, Whitehead, Husserl, and more) and he posts his own thoughts on phenomenology, nature and consciousness too. There is some speculation that he might in fact be Coherence, but it hasn't been confirmed. 'Youniverse ' Youniverse is a very popular and well-liked user. He shares interesting quotes from great books and thinkers like Thoreau, Orwell, Rand, and many more. He discusses literature, nature, science-fiction, deep movies, and philosophy/life in general. '_Tal_ ' Tal is a new and intelligent user that arrived with numerous essays objecting to popular apologetic arguments, but he also shares his thoughts on other topics such as his epistemology (pragmatism) and even his stance on abortion. I suspect that there will be more good content from this user in the future. Category:Groups